Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives. More particularly, this invention relates to a Y-bone fish fillet knife, a specialized Y-bone knife blade and method of deboning fish with Y-bones.
Description of Related Art
As a general rule, one must “clean” fish prior to consumption. The head, tail and guts of the fish are generally easy to remove with a standard fillet knife. Depending on the fish, the most difficult part of cleaning a fish is the removal of the bones. Pike are known to be among the best tasting freshwater fish, but many anglers resist cleaning and eating Pike because of all the Y-bones inside.
There are a number of conventional techniques for removing the Y-bones from fish fillets using a conventional fish fillet knife. However, these techniques rely upon considerable expertise and practice to correctly remove the Y-bones from fish.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for specialized knife edges, knives incorporating same and methods of using such knife edges and knives that simplify the process of removing Y-bones.